Problem: What is the volume of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $5$ $6$
The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. From the figure, we can find that the lengths of the sides are $6$ $7$ , and $5$ To find the volume, we just multiply these side lengths together. $6 \times 7 \times 5$ $ = 210$ Thus, the volume of the box is $210$.